Gentle blood lust
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: Rated M for mature content, SasuNaru.
1. Blood

---

Chapter one of Gentle Bloodlust

I don't own anything

---

The rain fell down hard and cold, making the blonde shiver in the dark alley way and wrap his cloak around himself tighter.

"S-So hungry…" He murmured through a shiver, his hair was damp and cheeks were wet, his cloak was nearly soaked and chilled his bones. If only the God of Darkness would send some kind of help or shelter his way…

"You alright?"

The cold voice made him look up, only to see onyx black eyes staring back at him. He had longs bangs for a boy, they gently caressed his cheeks while the rest of his hair was spiked out in the back. His skin was pale like the moonlight, yet beautiful. He was tall, taller than him at least, and he looked strong. Not wimpy, but not the buff meaty guy either.

"You alright?" He asked again, the whiskered blonde tried to respond with a yes, but his vision went blurry and he passed out.

---

I looked at the dobe sitting in front of me. What the hell was he doing here? Was he homeless? I shrugged the thought off and approached him. I noticed how his cheeks had three slashes on them like whiskers, his blonde hair was damp from the rain and his face was wet.

"You alright?" I asked him; the only response I got was him looking up at me with misty blue eyes hazed over with tiredness and… something else. He was staring at me for a while with those eyes; I felt the blue color seeped into my own eyes, mesmerizing me at the process.

"You alright?" I called out again, he seemed to snap out of a daze and was about to answer, but his head wavered a bit before he let his eyelids fall. He had blacked out. I looked at him for a moment longer. He didn't seem too far from my age and it would be a waste for something like him to die out here all-alone. I shivered at the sudden memory of my dead parents and tried to shake it off. Reaching down I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up, supporting his weight onto me by holding his waist and shoulders, then I pulled him over my shoulder so he was facing the same direction I was. Surprisingly the kid was light. Something told me that he was going be to around for a while.

------

He opened his eyes softly, revealing clouded blue eyes. He saw a white ceiling hanging above him and his cloak was off. His shirt and pants weren't wet so they were still on, but a heavy blanket was laid over him keeping the cold out. Where was he? The blonde boy pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around. He was in a small apartment; there were a few more doors at the end of the room, a kitchen, and a small balcony. He smiled. So the Dark Lord had sent him a savior.

"You feeling alright?"

The monotone voice made him turn around, only to see the raven-haired boy again. His eyes were stoic, but they were misted over with a light coat of concern. He held a bowl of what looked like small rolls of bread and a glass of milk in the other.

"Um… yeah, thanks." He said as he got his legs off the couch and onto the floor, but regretted doing so as he shivered when the cold wood made contact with his skin. The other made his way towards him, sitting down next to him and setting down the bowl and cup on the coffee table in front of him.

"What were you doing out there dobe?" He asked in a cold tone, the blonde shot him a glare.

"I'm not a dobe, my name is Naruto. What's yours?" He asked, ignoring his question.

"I never asked for your name dobe, now tell me what the hell you were doing out there? Where do you live?" The raven-haired teen asked in an annoyed tone, Naruto's eye twitched.

"That's none of your business, whatever I do doesn't concern you so just leave it. Where's my cloak?" He asked as he stood up and looked around.

"It's in the washing machine, now tell me dobe, where do you live?" He was getting impatient with this Naruto kid, couldn't he just tell him where he lived or where his parents were?

"I don't live anywhere, now will you get my cloak already?" He asked at the stoic boy who merely shrugged.

"It's going to take an hour, that thing was so dirty, and to make it even worse, it reached all the way to your ankles so it's going to take some time to wash."

"I don't care, now just get me my cloa-" The blonde couldn't finish his sentence, he felt his vision blur again and stumbled back falling back on the couch. His breathing became ragged and cheeks flushed. The other kid gave him a weirded out look.

"Oi, dobe, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing-g, just g-get me my cl-cloak." He stuttered, but the other did not oblige. Instead he scooted over to him and placed a hand on the whiskered boy's forehead, but pulled away in an instant.

"What the hell? You're burning up!" He said as he reached for the phone, he was stopped when Naruto grabbed his other wrist.

"It's nothing, I-I just need to… it's not that important…" He said as he pulled the other one back onto the couch.

"Tell me your name." He said with pained blue eyes.

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke… I'm so sorry…" He whispered before pulling Sasuke close and biting into his neck. His fangs penetrated through his skin and drew out blood, letting his fangs sink further into the tender flesh. Sauske gave a shudder and grabbed onto the blonde's waist. What the hell was this kid? Sasuke gave a ragged intake of breath when he felt Naruto's canines being pulled out, only to be replaced with a pair of warm lips and a tongue, drinking in the red liquid. Naruto gave a light suck and drew out more of the crimson cure, making him shudder and tighten his grip. The blonde's hold on his shoulders tightened as he drank more, letting the metallic tasting substance run down his throat and making the boy light headed. With the final sip, he gently licked the teeth marks and let go.

"Sasuke… I'm so sorry…"

---


	2. Kiba

---

I don't own anything

Chapter two of Gentle Blood Lust

---

Sasuke rubbed the sore spot on his neck, groaning in a miserable pain that wouldn't subside. He looked over at the blonde who was crying his eyes out in the corner of the room. His scowl grew deeper as he started to approach him. Reaching down he grabbed a fistful of the blonde hair and made him look up.

"Look dobe, I don't give a shit about you sucking my blood or any of that shit, just stop crying, it makes me sick." He hissed through clenched teeth, Naruto rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You don't understand… when I do that to someone, they become-"

"Yeah yeah, the person becomes a vampire. I'm so scared." Sasuke finished with sarcasm dripping off of his words; Naruto gave an angry look which looked like a pout.

"No! You become… errr… you become my…my…um…" Naruto's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he looked down at the floor; Sasuke raised his eyebrows at this.

"You become… my partner… for life… sorta… um…."

"Che, so now I have to deal with you till the day I die? Yeah right." He said with a scoff, Naruto gave him yet another angry glare.

"You live until the day **I** die, and that's going to be in a few more centuries-"

He couldn't finish his sentence, Sasuke grabbed his neck and pinned him against the wall, an angry glare was shot at the blonde who had his eyes shut tight.

"So you mean to tell me that you made me your **partner?**" He hissed, Naruto shook his head no.

"Not yet, I mean, that was only the first step-"

He began to choke as Sasuke tightened his grip around the vampire's throat.

"So you were planning this from the beginning."

"N-no…! What I-I-I meant…was… you…." Sasuke released his throat. "What I meant was… you still aren't my partner… I mean, you are, but not really…" He scratched the back of his head.

"You see, there's a certain procedure that you would have to go through to be a Vampire's partner, and there's only a few more steps left, but thankfully I only drank your blood, so it's nothing serious. But if we were to… be tied together, you would be part vampire, you wouldn't be weak to some characteristics like I am, but you would gain some inhuman abilities." He said as he leaned on the wall, Sasuke shrugged and headed for his room.

"Whatever, just stay the fuck away form me. I need some time to think." He said with a growl as he opened the door and closed it behind him. Turning the lock he trudged over to his bed and sat down. What did he get himself into? He fell back down onto his back, tracing the punctured skin with the tips of his fingers. To be honest, it felt pretty fucking good. Warm lips caressing his skin as they drew out more of his blood, a gentle tongue licking the teeth marks… Sasuke gave a heavy sigh. What the hell was that kid? Sure he was a Vampire, but… He gave a low growl. Why the hell did he take him home with him? 'Cuz he felt bad for him? 'Cuz he didn't want anyone suffering anymore? Another memory of his parents dead flashed in front of his eyes.

"Damn...Damn it all to hell…" He said, obviously confused and annoyed with himself and the dobe. Rolling over to his side he let his lids fall, 'I just need some rest… just for a while….'

---

He opened his eyes, awaking with a scowl; he stood up and walked out of the room ready to talk to the blonde.

"Oi dobe…."

Silence… 

Only one problem; he wasn't there.

---

The whiskered blonde sat on top of a roof, watching the full moon casting its glow onto the world. The sun may hurt him, but the moon… He closed his eyes. The moon would never hurt him. Never. He gave a weary sigh. He was a misfit, he was never liked by anyone in the clan of Vampires, he was abandoned at an early age, but a human took him in so he some what survived, then… Naruto shook his head. He shouldn't think about that. 'Lord of all darkness, thank you for sending me a savior, I do not know how to repay you, I will forever be in your debt.' He thought as his mind wandered back to the raven-haired teen, Naruto gave a faint smile. He was a kind human, the kind that had a hard surface but was soft on the inside.

"Sasuke…" He whispered.

"Sauske, thank you."

---

He ran through the quiet streets, looking for the whiskered dobe. The pain in his neck began to throb like hell.

"What the fuck… it wasn't hurting like this when I woke up…" He murmured, looking around he saw a shadow dance in the corner if his eyes.

"Naruto?" Skidding to a halt he listened; Whispered voices and hisses. Carefully, the raven-haired teen made his way towards the alley-way where the sounds were coming from.

"Naruto, I finally found you my love."

"Kiba, stop, I don't-"

"Hush, just let me-"

Sasuke snapped, kicking over a garbage can he rushed into the scene.

"Naruto… you fucking dobe…." Sasuke growled in a low, pissed tone. The blonde shrunk in the other boy's arms… wait, the other boy? Sasuke shifted his attention from Naruto to the brunette that was holding him. Red triangles were etched onto both cheeks and fangs were exposed.

"Let go of him." Sasuke seethed and took a step forward, but the brunette didn't move.

"Naruto, do you… do you know him?"

"…Yes…"

"Did you…."

"…" The blonde stayed silent, unable to answer.

"Naruto, let's go, it's late." Sasuke said in a softer tone, he got a small glance, but then he buried his face back into the brunette's chest.

"Seems like you were just used, can't you see that he doesn't want you around?" Kiba said in an annoyed tone.

"Kiba, that's… that's not true, I…" Naruto said as he wriggled out of the taller boy's embrace.

"I want… I want him to… be with me." He said softly, a shocked expression covered Kiba's face.

"But, why? Why choose a measly human when you could've gone with me?"

"'Measly Human?' " Sasuke repeated, but Kiba continued.

"You know I wanted to be with you, I even rejected Hinata for you." He said in a broken tone.

"I'm sorry Kiba, but… but I want to try something different…" He said with his head bent low. Kiba nodded.

"Fine… I'll see you in hell." Kiba finished with an angry hiss before disappearing.

"Kiba…"

---

"So what were you two bickering about?" He said as he sat on the couch, the whiskered boy sat across from him.

"Kiba, he wanted to be my partner for the next centuries, but instead I… I chose you." He said, but murmured the last part.

"So if you 'chose me,' then why did you leave?"

"….Because you were mad, and I felt like I should go." He said, Sasuke shrugged.

"You're right, you do piss me off." He said in a cold tone, making the blonde wince.

"But something feels off when you're not around." He added.

"Well dobe, looks like you're going to be staying with me for some time. Go get some sleep." Sasuke said as he stood up and made his way to his room. But as soon as he closed the door, he smiled; remembering the vampire's expression when he said that. Gentle blue eyes widening in surprise and trying to say something.

---

I'm going to make Naruto a gentle Lolishota Vampire, not the rowdy obnoxious blonde. Makes the story flow smoother in situations like these. But I will he a fighting scene eventually, and Naruto's going to step up and fight. Sorry for the long wait.

---


	3. Blue haired Girl

--

--

I don't own anything

Chapter three

--

Gentle eyes opened, revealing hazed white orbs casted over with sleepiness. Her midnight colored hair fell over her shoulders and spread out like a web. She let her eyelids fall and delved back into her state of sleep, loving the feeling of sleep cast over her and drown her slowly into the world of dreams.

A soft breeze flew through her window and brushed against her shoulder. Shivering, she opened her eyes. 'I don't remember opening the window… didn't I close it last night?' Groggily, she got up from her warm haven and swung her legs over the bed, making contact with the cold wooden floor she shivered again. Seriously, she needed to get a heater. Walking up to the window she shut it and locked it, and just as she was about to turn around she felt an arm wrap around her waist and another hand cover her mouth.

"Hinata…"

Her body froze. That voice…

"Hinata… it's me…."

She felt him let go of her mouth and pulled her closer into a warm embrace. He kissed the top of her head and buried his face in her neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I hurt you… Hinata…"

--

"Naruto…"

A soft voice drifted him into reality, but not all the way.

"Naruto…"

A hand buried itself in his scalp and stroked his shaggy blonde hair. Opening his eyes his vision focused into the picture before him.

"Hn, it's about time you woke up." The other teen said as he let go of his hair and sat down on the other couch across from the one that he was sleeping on.

"Sasuke… I want to say I'm s-"

"Don't."

The other boy cut him off with a gentle tone…but then again, it wasn't so gentle at the same time if it comes from Sasuke. The blonde sat up and gave a slight yawn, giving Sasuke a front view of his fangs.

"Oi dobe…"

"Hnnnmn?"

"About that being-your-partner-for-life thing…"

"Yeah…?"

"Would it really be okay if I were to be with you for the next few years?"

The boy stopped yawning and gave Sasuke a funny look, then it turned into an angry pout.

"Don't joke about that Sasuke, you have no idea-"

"I'm not joking."

This made the Lolishota vampire to shut up for a moment.

"………Sasuke… you have no idea how it feels… to live on and have everything change around you while you stay all the same." He began in a quiet voice.

"You've only lived for a few years compared to me, you would have no idea how painful it can be to live on and on while your friends die and move on. I had a lot of human friends because it was fun to be with them. Then they all… they all died. One by one, it was so painful, and then one day I was all alone again." The boy looked up.

"Do you really want to live that long? I mean, I could make you my partner if you wanted because… I … I like being with you. But I'm not so sure if you could withstand the burden of loosing all of your friends as you continue to live on with life, you won't even change in appearance (though your hair will always grow back if you cut it). It was really strange for me, all of the people I knew were gone and I was always looking for someone to be with, and because I can't stand being alone I was always causing trouble by where I lived. I played pranks on the nearby villagers so they would give me heed…But when they began to go away one by one, I started to grow sick of it."

Tears were falling form his gentle blue eyes as he spoke, his soft words leaving his trembling lips. The raven-haired teen gave a sigh.

"That's why I'm asking, so I won't have to leave you all alone. If you make me your partner, then we could be together until the day we die, right?"

The blonde boy looked up.

"If I became your partner, I could always look over you. Knowing you, you would always get yourself into some sort of mischief." He said with a slight smirk. The blonde boy looked down with a soft smile on his lips.

"But…" He began

"But what?" (Sasuke)

"But… it's embarrassing… " (Naruto)

"What's embarrassing?" (Sasuke)

"The steps that you have to go through…" (Naruto)

"Oh? Then tell me one of the steps." (Sasu)

"…Physical bonding…" (Naru)

"……" (SasuNaru)

"Then let's get started." Sasuke finished, breaking the awakrd silence.

--

Forgive me for the short chapter. I will update.

--


	4. How you broke me twice

---

I don't own anything

Chapter 4

---

She pushed away from him and ran for the door, but the boy was faster than that. He flash-stepped in front of her and locked the door, blocking her only escape route.

"Hinata, look, I'm not here to hurt you, I just-"

The girl plugged her ears: she didn't want to hear. She wasn't go to listen to him. She didn't want to go through all of that pain, ever again. Squeezing her eyes shut she backed away to the wall. The Chocolate haired boy gritted his teeth in frustration. Walking up to her he took hold of her shoulders and tried to get her to listen.

"Hinata, Hinata! Listen to me!"

She wasn't listening.

"I'm sorry!"

She didn't hear.

"Hinata, I love you! Won't you listen?"

She was too scared of what she might hear.

"Hinata…" Kiba trailed off with pain in his voice.

"Hinata… I love you… I only realized it when I lost you…" He said softly as he fell to his knees, his hold on her shoulders sliding down to her elbows.

"I love you. Can't you accept that?"

"No."

He felt his skin prick at the voice, the voice he knew all too well. He turned around, only to see cold lavender eyes staring back at him. He clenched his teeth and bared them at the same time.

"Hyuuga."

"Mongrel."

That made him snap.

"Fuck off asshole! What the hell are you doing here anyway?" He spat. The older Hyuuga merely gave a know-it-all smirk.

"I'm here for Hinata, we're engaged."

---

A girl with pretty pink hair made her way to his apartment, a grin graced her lips as she carried the box of cookies she baked earlier.

"Fufu, I know Sasuke-kun likes chocolate chip cookies no matter how many times he says he doesn't like sweets… I wonder if there are any other quirks that can become my advantage…" She girl pondered out loud. When she got to the front door she took out a fake credit card and slipped it in the door. When she heard a small _'click'_ she took it out and put it in her pocket before entering. Then, making her way up the flight of stairs she stood in front of his door, a big grin pasted onto her face. Taking the nob in her hand she turned it and swung the door open and invited herself in.

"Sasuke-kuuu…un…………. Who are you?"

---

Casting the silky strands behind his shoulder he gently traced the outline of the boy's face, his golden irises glinted as they traveled up and down his clothed body.

"Such beauty…" He whispered.

"And such strength… I can't wait until I capture you all."

A light chuckle escaped his lips as he covered the body with a blanket and stored it back into its kept box. He made sure that he locked it so that it wouldn't come out, despite that fact that the boy was already dead. Twirling the key in his fingers he made his way down the dark corridor and out through the door. Dead was the wrong term, more like… frozen: being preserved for future uses.

"What shall I do when I get my hands on you all?" He pondered in a sing song voice.

"Orochimaru-sama."

This got him to turn his head around, only to meet the eyes of a pink haired girl.

"Tayuya, is something wrong?"

"Ppft, duh. We're completely out of food, all thanks to the fat ass that ate all of them." The girl swore, her left eye twitching, the older man gave a sigh ran his hand through his black hair.

"I'll tell Kabuto to go grocery shopping later, so please, Tayuya-"

"I'm fucking hungry here! How the hell do you think I can go out hunting if I'm fucking hungry!" She screamed. Orochimaru gave a sigh, how did he end up hiring this temperamental, constantly angry and PMSing teenage girl? Oh yeah… there weren't many Vampire hunters these days.

"Alright, here, you don't have to go hunting today, but when Kabuto comes back with food you're going to work twice as much for the same amount." He said before walking off, Tayuya merely gave him the finger before trudging off to her room.

---

"Engagaed…?"

"Yes, Hinaat and I are engaged."

"B-But you can't! She doesn't even love you-"

"Oh I wouldn't count on that." The older Hyuuga said as he made his way towards his cousin.

"Right Hinata?" He whispered gently, taking her hands and pulling them away from her ears.

"I told Hiashi-sama that I love you, and he approved. Isn't that right?" He said, kissing thetop of her head lovingly, Kiba let out a low growl at this which only made the Hyuuga smile.

She looked down and bit her lip, trying her best not to cry. Deep down she knew that she still held feelings for the Brunette boy, but there was the doubt that kept her from moving forward and forgiving him. Of course she had **said** that she forgave him, but she didn't feel like she had. And now here he is, telling her that he loved her once more. She couldn't bare feel the pain torment her heart again.

"Hinata…" Kiba called out softly.

"Hinata… I can understand that you doubt me, but please… you don't have to love me back, I just want you to know that I'm not lying… I'm not lying when I say I love you."

She bit her lips harder.

"Hinata, I-"

"Why?"

"Eh?"

"Then why… why did you leave me?" She said as she looked up and locked eyes with him. He felt his heart beat run faster when he saw pained tears swimming in her opal eyes.

"I…"

"I what?"

"I didn't think that you would be good enough…"

She felt her heart shatter at this.

But it wasn't the first time. This was probably the second time he had broke her. Crushing the already-broken pieces.

"I didn't think that you would be good enough to spend eternity with, and I didn't think that you would be able to handle being alive fore that long, that's why I left…"

A smile pulled her trembling lips up.

"Of course… of course you would think that…."

"Wait, Hinata, I didn't mean it like that-"

"No one thinks I can handle anything!" She screamed, holding her head and crumbling to the floor.

"And to think… to think that I loved you… someone that always doubted me in the end… it makes me sick… sick of how I could be so dumb…"

Kiba bit his lip at his own stupidity, but at least he was being honest with her. At least he wasn't keeping anything from her now. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Neji grabbed the front of his collar.

"Now do you understand what you've done?"

He couldn't speak.

"Leave. Now that you know what you've lost, leave."

---

I know, no SasuNaru yaoi in here yet, but what's going to happen between Sakura, Sasuke and our little blonde Vampire? Kukuku-, till next time!"

---


	5. Fcking Homo! Yeah? Youre the one to talk

---

I don't own anything so don't sue me…please

Chapter five

---

You kiss me as if you cherish me.

You kiss me as if you care.

You kiss me with so much passion, it seems like nothing but blind lust.

I hope it's not.

I barely know you, and you barely know me. But you've already decided that you would stay with me.

You have no idea how much that made me happy.

-

"Who the FUCK are **you**?" She screeched, dropping the Tupperware full of cookies. Her face twisted in disgust as she pointed a finger at the blonde.

"You…. **you**… what do you think you're **doing**?" She asked, her voice taking a shrill pitch, Sasuke merely ran a hand through his hair before taking the boy by the hand and dragging him over to his bedroom.

"Listen, you stay in here while I sort this out. Don't come out until she leaves." He said in a hushed tone as he pushed the vampire into the room. Once it was closed, he turned around to face a steaming Sakura. 'Stupid vegetable.' He thought with a cross look on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"What was that **thing**?"

"That 'thing' is my roommate."

"Your _roommate_. You think I'll buy that?"

"You ought to."

"So then why were you… you…"

"Why what?" He asked with a smirk. The girl's eyebrow twitched.

"Then why were you _straddling_ him?" She asked seethed through clenched teeth, Sasuke rose and eyebrow at this.

"Why? Because I was horny, that's all."

"But then what's **my** purpose? There's a reason why I'm here you know!"

"I don't give two shits about you. And besides, I wouldn't want to fuck with you."

"But you'll fuck with a boy."

"Precisely, amazing how you caught on so fast."

"You… You **homo**!" She hissed. Sasuke gave a chuckle.

"No, I'm **homo** _for_ him, but not **homo **for other guys."

"Then you're bi!"

"What makes you think that?"

"ME!!! YOU **LIKE** ME DON'T YOU?!"

"No, not really."

"Then you **are** a HOMO!"

"What don't you get? I'm not a fucking homo. I could just be pans."

"_Pans?_"

"Yes, short for pansexual."

"…. WTF?"

"Just wanting to love someone regardless of their gender. On the other hand, **I **think you're quite the lesbian."

"What?!"

"You frucked with Ino didn't you?"

"That was only once! And we were just drunk, so it doesn't count." The girl said angrily, stamping her foot like a spoiled prat. Sasuke waved his hand dismissively.

"Stop being such a shag and get out of my apartment."

"You don't _own_ it." She spat nastily.

"I pay the mortgage every month"

Sakura screeched in fury at this. But after counting to ten and taking three deep breaths, she picked up the dropped Tupperware and smiled brightly at him.

"Sasuke-kun, I made you some cookies for you! I was wondering if you wanted to eat them with me." She mentioned in a sultry sweet voice, advancing towards the kitchen and setting the cookies on the counter while taking out a plate. The Uchiha frowned at this; this was the exact scenerio that would play out every time Sakura came over. They would fight, Sakura would bitch, then she would act as if she never swore and occupies herself in his kitchen, killing his time and running his patience. Striding over to where she stood, he grabbed her by the back of her collar and dragged her over to the door, swinging it open he (literally) threw her out and slammed it shut, turning the lock and using the chain lock as well. Then he went over to his kitchen, took the cookies that still sat in the Tupperware and chucked it out of the nearest window.

"Fucking shag." He grunted over his breath. Making his way to his room he opened the door and found the blonde lying face down on his bed. His blonde strands scattered about while his cloak hung loosely on his limber frame, his head moved, revealing his face and making eye contact. Pretty blue eyes falling through his own black irises.

"Who… exactly was she?" He asked in a murmured voice, afraid to make his 'roommate' angry. The said boy gave a distressed sigh and sat down next to him, running his fingers through the gentle locks.

"A bitch that's been chasing me since pre-k."

"Why are you so mean to her?"

"Because I don't like her, she's an annoying fool."

"But… I think she really likes you."

"Why would you be saying that?"

"Why did you kiss me? She knew you far longer than I did, and she saw you first. Why didn't you pick her instead? She's a girl too."

"I just don't want to be with her."

"Is she dumb?"

"Yes… and no."

"?" The vampire gave him a bemused expression.

"She's a fool, she's useless and doesn't understand it when I tell her to eave me alone. She's persistent and can't process the things I say to her, like 'I fucking hate you,' or 'fuck off.' She somehow thinks I'm complimenting her."

"Then… how is she smart?"

"She's a straight A student and takes entirely AP courses. She's an honors student and gets recruited to all of these universities. It's fucking ridiculous."

Naruto stared at him with large blue eyes, confusion and sadness swimming through them.

"What?" Sasuke asked, feeling a bit weirded out by the staring.

"I feel bad for her…. she loves you so much and you're rejecting her. And because she doesn't want to let go of you, she tricks herself into thinking that you're only joking when you make nasty remarks at her. She's making you the reason for her life."

"Well too bad for her."

"Even if she dies of depression or commits suicide?"

"That would be nice."

"…"

"Then…"

"Then what?"

"Then what made you choose me?"

---

The brown haired vampire staggered back, holding his side that had been sliced open. The girl merely grinned and stepped closer, closing onto the boy.

"So you're one of them too huh? You're no bad looking for a filthy half breed." She said in a mocking tone, the boy glared at her.

"How… can you-"

"You don't taste like a full fledged vampire y'know? I can tell, thankfully I'm not _that_ dim." She said as she brought up the knife and sucked on the blood drenched blade, he felt his temperature rising at this; it was _always_ a mongrel comment, why the fuck couldn't people give it a rest?

"Hmm, it'll be a shame to kill you without knowing your name, tell me, what do they call you?"

The half breed merely gave her a disgusted look, but this earned him a grin.

"Why don't you want to tell me?" She asked as she flash-stepped in front of his and grabbed his chin, she wasn't much taller than him, he was probably a full inch higher, but due to the injury, he was slumped against the wall, giving the girl a chance to pull his face up and give him a smirk.

"Tell-me-your-name." She said in a whisper, her lips barely touching his.

"Ki…"

"Ki?"

"Ki… ba…"

"Kiba, not bad." She said, but at that precise moment Kiba had straightened his frame and decked her square in the face with everything that he could give, the gash was still throbbing though, just so painfully that his last movement cost him more blood to spill. Tayuya was sent flying back, her head crashing against the brick wall behind her. Even if a vampire is weakened, it does not take a toll on its strength unless the vampire is deprived of blood (as in thirsty) or on the brink of death. The girl crumpled to the floor like a limp doll and stilled for a moment, earning enough time for Kiba to make a run for it. Shuffling out of the alleyway, he made his way back to where he just came from.

---

I just finished writing this, and there may be a number of grammar and spelling mistakes, along with our favourite typos, so if you see any please don't be angry with me, well, not too angry… Hope you liked it anyhow!

---


	6. I've kept you waiting

---

I don't own anything

Chapter six

---

He kissed her gingerly on the forehead before turning and opening the door. And with a faint "Stay safe" he left. The clock ticked on the wall as she stood there for a moment longer than she needed to.

"Kiba…"

It was a whisper. Barely there, yet filled to the brim with _something_, and it was that something that was keeping her attached to the Half-blooded boy. She shook her head and turned around, making her way into the kitchen. 'I shouldn't be thinking about him. It's not right. And things could've gotten out of hand if Niisan didn't come…' Her thought trailed off as she put a hand on the cold counter top.

"Hi… nata…."

Her eyes widened, but she didn't dare turn around. It couldn't be, he left. Maybe her body was playing tricks on her again.

"Hin…ata… please…. Help me…"

A clawed hand gently grasped the back of her shirt, making her turn around.

"Kiba?"

The bloodied boy gave a weak smile and leaned in, passing out.

---

He pushed the small blonde onto the bed, fisting his hand in his hair to make sure that he wouldn't get away. As he kissed the other, he couldn't help but groan when he felt the smaller boy grasp his shoulders and grind against him, little did he know that this was all subconsciously done.

"Ah… Sa–ah! Ngh!"

The raven haired human used both hands to clasp the boy's face, tasting and sucking, causing the blonde to tremble.

"Sa–ah, -suke… are you–anh!–sure about this?"

"If I weren't I wouldn't be molesting you." The other said through a low breath. Growing sick of the restricted feeling his clothes gave him, he pulled his shirt off while straddling the vampire. Once his shirt was tossed aside he took a hold of Naruto's jacket and unzipped the long coat and managed to get it off of him. Sasuke could only shiver when he saw the boy's skin. Pale scars ran down his fair skin, leading and ending in nearly every direction. Dipping down he traced his lips over the decorations, earning mewls and gasps that only encouraged him. His hands began to wander all over the shuddering body, getting him to arch his back and moan.

"Naruto…"

It was a whisper, barely there, yet filled to the brim with that _something_ that made it so special, and it was that something that made him so attached to the boy. Sasuke crawled his way up and placed a kiss on the other's lips. Gently pushing before slipping himself in.

"Sa–mhn!"

Sasuke could only smile at the boy's innocent reaction. 'Seems like he's never done this before… Is he a virgin?' He asked, curiosity feeding his arousal. 'Well, I could always find out one way or another…' His thoughts trailed off as he let go of the blonde's lips and put three fingers to his mouth. The seemingly younger one gave him a quizzical look.

"Suck." He said, pressing his fingers gently on the boy's bottom lip. Naruto's face turned a violent shade of red at this, but did as his lover told. Gently parting his lips he let his tongue slide out. Shyly, it ran over the three tips before taking them all in. Sasuke could only shudder when he felt that warm, moist tongue licking at the three digits. And what a sight it was; a heavily rouged face gifted with misty blue eyes and an adorable mouth, sucking and making erotic sounds. It was becoming too much for him. Naruto gave a surprised sound between a gasp and a mewl when the fingers were pulled out and replaced with another kiss, this time it was a bit hungrier and aggressive. He didn't know how, but the slick fingers found their way to his collar bone, trailing down, teasing the spot right above the curls of soft hair before going further and taunting his arousal with a burning touch.

"Ah! Sa-Sasuke, y-you can't–"

"Can't what? Touch you?" The raven asked, pressing his forehead against his and boring his onyx orbs into the hazed blue ones. He could feel every puff of air that came from that tempting mouth. Oh god it was sweet torture.

"If I can't touch you, then we won't get anywhere." He said, pushing him down to his backside and gripping him tightly. Naruto gave a broken cry at the action, grasping onto his lover's shoulder and shaking all over.

"And if I _don't _touch you, how can I be with you?" He asked through a heated breath. His finger made its way up to the top and ground against the weeping tip, earning another aroused moan. A grin graced the raven's lips as his fingers trailed its way to the desired entrance.

"Wait, what are you–ah!"

The whiskered boy shook and held onto him while he pushed his middle finger in. letting the blonde adjust by slipping his finger further in, taking his time. Once he was up to his knuckle, he pulled out, but pushed back in with his fore. Soon after the ring came, poking and probing to find that–

"Aah! Sa, Sasuke… wha–ah!"

Found it. Sasuke pressed his fingers against that spot once more, causing the Vampire to see stars and dots decorate his vision. Pulling his fingers out, he took a hold of his legs and gently spread them to a reasonable length, giving him the position he wanted.

"Sa, Sasuke?"

He didn't say anything, but gently pushed his tip in, causing the boy to give a startled cry.

"Sa, Sasuke… it –ngh– hurts…"

"I'm sorry… it'll get better."

He let himself go all the way in, feeling his need grow when the blonde was clamping down on his hilt.

"F, Fuck… you're go goddamn tight…"

"Ah… you're too big… I'm gonna… break…"

"Keh… I –ah– doubt that…." He said, pulling out and slamming into him. The blue eyed boy gave a gasp when he felt the other hit him there. The coiling feeling in his lower belly snapped and got his body to give a shudder as he came.

'He came with just that? Fuck, he _is_ a virgin.'

"Sa, Sasuke, is it, over?"

The raven gave him a sly smile before pulling out and thrusting back into him as an answer. He wouldn't stop, despite the half pained cries his Vampire gave him, he kept going at a steady rhythm, and when he felt himself nearing release, he sped up, driving the boy over the edge.

"Na, Naruto…!"

"Ah–wait, no, you can't–ah!"

He felt himself cum inside of him as his body fell limp. Still on top of the boy, he managed to pull himself out, earning a slight mewl and letting his slick secretion slide out from his entrance. He lay there, breathing hard and over the smaller body which held him with caring hands.

"So." He said after a while. "Step two is finished, right?"

Naruto turned red, but smiled and nodded his head. "Physical bonding, done."

"So what's next?"

"Death."

---


End file.
